1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a protection mechanism.
2. Related Art
Using a credit card is both quick and convenient, due to its advantage of enabling buying now and paying later. However, with the increasing popularization of the credit card, the threats to personal credit data security are also rising continuously; most commonly, the credit card data is stolen and used illegally to make a fake card, resulting in credit card data theft becoming a social problem in urgent need of solutions, so as to avoid financial losses and financial order disturbance.